


Obsessed

by EternalAuthor



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Demon Prince Sebastian, M/M, Obsessive Sebastian, little Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAuthor/pseuds/EternalAuthor
Summary: As the demon prince, Sebastian labeled human as low-rank creature. Until one day, he saw a little boy from noble family.The story about Sebastian's feelings when they were going to seal the Faustian Contract.





	Obsessed

> _Sebastian POV_

From the very first time I saw him, I knew that he was different from another children. His midnight blue eyes. His dark-blue hair, plump pink lips, flawless features, childish laugh.

He was so beautiful.

I couldn't help but want to see him more. Want to touch him more. I would do anything to be around him.

So I found myself went to the annoying place filled with so many worthless souls more often. Not too hunt, but only to watch him.

I wanted to watch all his movements, watch every reaction from that beautiful face. I wondered how would he react around me?

I wanted to find out.

 

But one day, something happened that erased all of his cheerful laughter.

A group of people killed his parents that he loved so much and burned down their manor. They took him away and kept him in a cage like an animal. They touched him, tortured him, and took his innocence.

I've reached my limit.

I wanted to kill all of the filthy humans that dare to touch him. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to make sure that they couldn’t hurt him anymore. I wanted to hold him and never let him go. I wanted him to realize that I was his shield and his sword. I wanted him to feel the same way towards me like what I feel towards him. And soon I realized that the simple desire had turned into something else.

I want him.

 

> _General POV_

As the prince of Hell, Sebastian was a prideful demon and so he looked down on humans. He saw them as food and no more. He watched every soul that was tortured by his subordinates without a blink of an eye.

But on one trip to earth, he found a beauty, which was part of the race that he looked down on so much.

Sebastian entered the glamorous ball and watched dispassionately at humans around him. If not for his father's command, he would never even breathe in the same place with these weak creatures.

He heard several whispers from his left and he looked at the two ladies that sent him shy smiles. He scowled inwardly.  _’What annoying souls'._

He keeps looking around for his target, but still had not found him. He decided that maybe his target hadn't arrived yet, so it would be simpler to just wait near the entrance.

As Sebastian leaned on one of the pillar by the entrance with a bored look on his face, another horse-drawn carriage arrives.

The servant opened the carriage door and a young man with his wife climb out of it. They looked like any other noble family for Sebastian.

Then the young man extended his hands into the carriage, only to pull gently at pale little hands.

And came out of the carriage, a little boy with big blue eyes and navy blue hair. The boy seemed shy but a small innocent smile still stayed on his face. There was a certain elegance with the boy’s every move, it looked so alluring.

Sebastian frozen on his spot, transfixed by the sight of the beautiful boy.

Until Sebastian heard the mother said the boy's name. Ciel.

"Beautiful" Sebastian breathed out without realizing it. “Ciel. Beautiful Ciel”

That was when his obsessive acts began.

 

And now, as he was watching another humans hurt Ciel, Sebastian gritted his teeth in anger. The boy’s suffering pained him greatly. It took a very big control from his part to stay still.

Sebastian really wanted to cut the filthy humans head off or put them through the most frightening torture in Hell. But he couldn't.

Even demons have rules. Demons could only help humans if they agree to form a contract. Contracts that would bind the Demon in exchange for the human's own soul.

Sebastian would give everything to form a contract with Ciel. Not because he wanted the boy’s soul, but in order to protect Ciel. However there was another condition to form the contract. Ciel himself had to decide to turn away from the gate of Heaven.

 

So, he waited. Waited in his own misery until his loved one call out to him, cliché as it sounds for a demon like him, especially the son of Lucifer, to fall in love with a mere human boy.

The demon prince taken aback by his own thought. _'Am I in love with him?'_  

However his train of thought was cut short by something. Or rather by someone's cries.

 

 ** _Father, Mother, God, please…_**  Sebastian shook his head, trying to push away the aching feeling in his chest.

 ** _Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to my rescue._**   _'If only you knew how much I want to rescue you'_  thought the Demon sadly.

Even if he force his way there, the spell that his father had put on the border between human and demon most likely would prevent him from destroying the rule.

Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows, trying desperately to find a way to help the boy. But his feeling had gotten the better of him and his mind refused to work. He sighed and closed his eyes. Funny how feelings can destroy, even demons.

 

 ** _There's no such thing as God._**  The red orbs snapped open in an instant.

Seeing an opportunity to help the little boy, a grin formed on Sebastian’s lips.  ** _Yes, there's no God._**

 ** _If he really exist, I would not be here._**   _'That's it, call me'_

 ** _So it doesn't matter who, it doesn't matter how._**  His grin widened.  _'Say it!'_

**_Save me!_ **

 

> _In the ritual place…_

Dark aura filled the place. A heel-clicking noise was heard. All of the ritual members watched as a foreign creature appeared, his upper body hidden by the black mist.

The only thing that they could see clearly was the glowing slit-red orbs. His fangs glistened in the middle of the dark aura as the creature smirked. His eyes stopped on the little boy on the ritual table.

" **Oh? Aren't you a very small Master?"**   The demon said with a vicious tone.  **"You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned."**

Ciel frozen in surprise. His mind went blank for a second. The ten year old didn't expect this at all. It was just too much to take in.

" **Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not."**

The bloody boy stared at the creature in front of him. Demon, a vicious beastly Demon. But he was the only one that has come to rescue him.

This time, his parents weren’t around to decide it. Grandpa wasn't around to decide for him either. It finally came down to him. He had to make his own decision. Whether to die uselessly here or fight even at the cost of his own life.

 

So he made up his mind.

"I'll make a contract with you!" he shouted, determination in his blue eyes.

Sebastian smirked at the boy. This was the perfect moment that he had been waiting for. After all this time, watching over this beautiful boy from a far. Now he could talk with him and touch him.

He could watch Ciel sleep, take care of his food and everything that he wanted to do to the child. He would make sure that not a single thing could lay a hand on Ciel.

Who care that his obsession wasn't healthy. Maybe for now it was his soul, but one day Sebastian certainly would have his heart.

' _You will be mine'_  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers~  
> So, this is my first story on Ao3, think of it as my greetings for you all. Actually i posted this story on another website (this is the edited version of the story), but i decided to continue all my works here. There'll be more to come, not only Kuroshitsuji, but also another anime like Yuri On Ice and maybe Kuroko no Basket too.  
> So will you tell me what you think through your comments? ;)


End file.
